Happy Death-day
by Nova-chan
Summary: Lina is coming to terms with the death of her beloved Gourry.


Happy Death-day  
  
By Nova-chan  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Series: Slayers  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Song: Alien Ant Farm  
  
Summary: Lina is having to bury her love, Gourry. What events have brought on his untimely death?  
  
  
  
**  
  
I slowly shoot these words like weapons  
  
And go insane  
  
Poor Miss Lina. I know that she and Mr. Gourry got close over the past few weeks. And then.well, it was a tragedy that left both her and the rest of us mortified.  
  
Mr. Zelgadis still hasn't come out of the shock of it all. It seems so strange that someone can actually be gone.  
  
I remember well how their romance went.  
  
  
  
I watch you drive your stupid car  
  
  
  
You go away  
  
Mr. Gourry and Miss Lina came in from the outside early one morning in freezing weather. I had hoped they weren't frostbitten, but it seemed that they were toasty enough in each other's arms, as they were.  
  
They would smile secretive smiles at one another every now and then, a mystery even Mr. Xelloss couldn't figure out.  
  
You never were one to use caution  
  
And you're gonna pay  
  
The next day, we all headed out for the next town, everyone but them baffled at their changes.  
  
It seemed like a very normal day. The sun in the sky, the path ahead of us, the frosty temperatures were a bit of a change, but nothing new.  
  
  
  
You know I'd love to see it happen  
  
  
  
Mr. Gourry and Miss Lina walked hand in hand, not saying a word, just keeping each other warm with their presence. I couldn't help but notice how happy they looked, though Mr. Gourry never lost his idiotically cheerful expression.  
  
The new couple, who could be described as nothing else, made me wish that Mr. Zelgadis would show affection for me.  
  
Happy death day to you, baby  
  
I know you're flying in the blue now  
  
Everything was so quiet, until it happened.  
  
A giant lizard-like creature with wings attacked us! It swooped down and shot a beam of magic toward us and we all dodged it.  
  
The next thing I knew, Mr. Xelloss has teleported away and left us all alone.  
  
Mr. Gourry and Miss Lina were still side-by-side, with matching shocked expressions.  
  
We'll be together real soon now, baby, don't you worry  
  
Papa's got a brand new bodybag for you  
  
The creature came back to attack again, headed straight for Miss Lina. She screamed and covered her face with her arms. It was coming too fast for her to do anything.  
  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, afraid to lose one of the best friends I had ever known.  
  
Cable cars run through my mind  
  
Reminiscent Bay  
  
There was a sound like rustling leaves and a searing noise.  
  
Then, Miss Lina screamed.  
  
I opened my eyes, prepared to see her lying in a bloody pool.  
  
What I saw shocked me beyond rational thought.  
  
I always tried to keep you near me  
  
Without the pain  
  
Mr. Gourry had apparently tried to block the blast from hitting her and had been hit himself. Miss Lina sobbed into his hair, holding him in her lap.  
  
"Gourry!!" she cried.  
  
Mr. Xelloss reappeared, pale-faced, and blasted the creature to ashes.  
  
Mr. Gourry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
I love to tie us into knots  
  
We slipped away  
  
"Lina.I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
"Gourry," she wailed, holding him closer.  
  
His blood seeped onto the ground, coming from a hole in his stomach.  
  
Mr. Zelgadis and I stood close to them, watching, helplessly, as he looked worse and worse.  
  
I tried to captivate you on that evening  
  
He was leaving with the girl I'd like to kill  
  
Mr. Gourry winced and turned to Mr. Zelgadis.  
  
"Promise me.that you'll take care of.Lina." he choked out.  
  
"Gourry," Lina said, holding him tighter.  
  
Mr. Zelgadis looked at the dying Mr. Gourry with a sincere look. "I promise, Gourry."  
  
The tears gathered in my eyes as I watched, helplessly.  
  
Happy death day to you, baby  
  
I know you're flying in the blue now  
  
We all stayed there, solemnly, no one really knowing what to do.  
  
Miss Lina sobbed and held Mr. Gourry tightly.  
  
"Maybe we should get him to a doctor," I suggested, quietly.  
  
No one answered me. Nothing could help him now.  
  
We'll be together real soon now, baby, don't you worry  
  
Papa's got a brand new bodybag for you  
  
Mr. Gourry shivered and winced once more, and then lay still.  
  
"Oh, no," Miss Lina whispered, holding his hand up to her face. "Please don't leave me alone!"  
  
She continued to cry, holding him for hours.  
  
None of us bothered her until she had cried herself out.  
  
  
  
And I got a fresh new kind of attitude  
  
  
  
Now, here I stand, wearing a mourner's dress, at Mr. Gourry's funeral for the second time.  
  
The time before it was merely a hoax, after losing his tastebuds, but now.  
  
I slowly shoot these words like weapons  
  
And go insane  
  
Miss Lina has been sniffling the entire time, tears streaming down her cheeks. Miss Filia and I have tried to comfort her, but it's no use. She just sits there, her shoulders racking with the sobs.  
  
Mr. Xelloss and Mr. Zelgadis sit off to the side a bit, not beside each other, of course, just sitting somberly.  
  
I watch you drive your stupid car  
  
You go away  
  
My own tears have started pouring down, though I tried to keep myself strong for Miss Lina. It's just so sad.  
  
Miss Filia starts crying as well.  
  
It's nearly time for the wake to be over, and Miss Lina still hasn't gone up to look at the casket.  
  
You were never one to use caution  
  
It slipped away  
  
"Miss Lina," I whisper. "It's time to." I can't finish.  
  
"Oh-kay," she replies, nearly inaudibly.  
  
Slowly, she stands and walks toward the casket at the front of the church.  
  
I follow closely behind her, her shoulders still racking.  
  
You know I'd love to see it happen  
  
Finally, she makes it to him. She kneels beside it and closes her eyes.  
  
"Gourry." she whispers.  
  
I place a hand on her shoulder, in an effort to comfort her. Miss Filia stands beside me, quietly.  
  
Miss Lina reaches and takes Mr. Gourry's hand in hers, placing her other hand on top of it.  
  
Happy death day to you, baby  
  
I know you're flying in the blue now  
  
"Gourry.I'm gonna miss you," Miss Lina says, sadly. "I love you, and you're.in a better place now. I'll be with you soon."  
  
We'll be together real soon now, baby, don't you worry  
  
Papa's got a brand new bodybag for you  
  
With a last longing look, Miss Lina stands up and walks toward the exit.  
  
Miss Filia and I follow her. I see Mr. Zelgadis, tears brimming in his eyes. I long to comfort him, but Miss Lina needs me first.  
  
Her sobbing has gotten louder.  
  
I seemed to have misplaced one of the mourners somehow. It doesn't matter, though.  
  
And he ain't never ever coming back to you  
  
"Hello all! Why the long faces, eh?" a voice calls from behind us.  
  
I look to the casket to see Mr. Xelloss climbing out of it.  
  
Miss Lina gasps. "Xelloss? What the heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Before he can answer, another voice says, "I smell chicken! For real this time!"  
  
That voice can only belong to one person.  
  
"Gourry!!" Miss Lina shrieks, tackling him to the ground and hugging him. "What happened???"  
  
"Gee.I dunno!" he answers, in his usual manner.  
  
Miss Lina sweatdrops, then looks glaringly at Mr. Xelloss, as do I and Miss Filia.  
  
"Xelloss," Miss Filia growls. "What did you do?????"  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain, but to put it simply, sore wa himitsu-ack!" Mr. Xelloss is cut off by Miss Lina's hand wrapping around his throat.  
  
Miss Filia and I walk menacingly forward.  
  
"Ladies, please!" he cries. "Can't we talk this over?"  
  
**  
  
Zelgadis' POV:  
  
After the girls and Xelloss disappeared into a cartoon cloud of violence, I turned to Gourry. "Good to have you back."  
  
"Good to have you back.too!" he exclaimed, idiotically, slapping me on the back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Nova-chan: The end!!!  
  
Xelloss: Nova-chan? That was cruel. I don't understand what happened.  
  
Nova-chan: And you shouldn't. But, should anyone in the audience want to know, then e-mail Nova-chan and she'll tell you!  
  
Xelloss: Talking in third person once again.  
  
Nova-chan: No, she isn't!  
  
Xelloss: __Sigh__ 


End file.
